Trials of Love
by lilswimmer
Summary: Jelly - Jen has to prove herself
1. Chapter 1

There are some things in life that need to change and others that need to stay the same. Sometimes it is impossible to know which it is that needs to happen. How do you know which needs to happen and when?

Do you stand and fight for something that is over or do you walk away and except that things have to change?

There is one moment in life which can send everything spiraling out of control and effects everything from that moment onwards.

Watching the clock and drumming her fingers on the table, trying to decide what to do. Heart or Head? Career or Love? Which was it to be, she had to decide and decide fast. It wasnt the end of term but slightly abusing her power Jen had checked on Tilly's exam timetable, today was her last exam for the year. It finished in five minutes the decision in Jens head was clear, she knew the answer, from the sheer fact that she had been unable to think of anyone or anything else since meeting the girl and that since they had had to end their "relationship" she had felt completely dead inside, So the answer was clear. Not even bothering to pack up her things, simply grabbing her phone and keys Jen took of as fast as she could running through the empty corridors. It was late so she knew that most of the college would be empty. Tilly had been in isolation because being the amazing intelligent student that she was she had more exams than anyone else and two had been at the same time. In a way that worked out lucky for Jen because she knew that there was only one other student in with Tilly. She had a chance to get her on her own. To make things right, to make it ok but there was only the one chance, she had to get it right. Her shoes were slipping as she raced round the corners nearly overshooting the turning that she needed, glancing at the clock on the wall she only had two minutes to get half way across the college. Chasing as fast as she could, feeling like she was in the race of her life, jumping down the stairs two at a time cutting through the kitchen to save time. Breathing heavily Jen finally reached the room where Tilly's exam was and checking her clock to see if she had made it.

No her clock showed that she hadn't, she was late. Looking through the classroom window she could see that it was empty except for the exam officer. Crap thought Jen she had missed her chance. Tears started to form in her eyes and she frantically looked around to see if there was any sign of the red hair she so craved to see. There was nothing, shaking her head and not willing to give up Jen chased back the way she had came running as fast as she could out of the exit and down the street hoping that she could catch Tilly on the way home. Jen ran as far as she could but she didn't know the area well enough. She had got to the furthest point she had ever seen Tilly walking but now she didn't know where to go. There was a small wall by the side of her, sitting cupping her head in her hands she knew she had missed her chance.

Jen wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there, she didn't care. What was there waiting for her? Just another night in with Dianne moaning about Sinead's behaviour. Letting the time roll past Jen heard footsteps approaching but she didn't look up, she didn't care.

"Jen?" Then she heard the voice that she was dying to hear.

Looking up her eyes filled with tears and her face red and puffy she whispered the name that had been haunting her "Tilly"

Tilly sat down beside Jen but was careful to keep a distance between them, the young girl knew she wasn't strong enough to feel the contact of Jen against her skin and then having to push her away again.

"whats happened Jen are you ok?" Tilly's voice was quiet and apprehensive.

Jen paused, she had wanted a moment with Tilly for so long to tell her what she wanted but now she was scared to speak. "tell me Jen, please" Tilly was almost begging.

With a sigh, Jen began to reply. " you happened Tilly." and the tears fell " I thought you had gone, I ran and tried to be there at the end of your exam. I wanted to tell you I love you, I need you and I will do anything for you, anything to be with you." Jen turned to look at Tilly

a little time passed, "say something please" Jen looked worried.

" You were going to meet me from my exam?" Tilly questioned.

"Yea but I didn't run fast enough and you had left" Jen whipped her eyes.

"Jen, I had had a three hour exam, ever think of checking the toilets next door?"

Jen laughed slightly at Tilly's reply letting out a small "oh".

"so the rest of that little speech, you love me" Jen could only nod her head. "you want to be with me?" Jen nodded again, a little more energetic than before. "you would do anything?"

Jen got a little bit braver, she reached out her hand to Tilly, but Tilly pulled away so Jen dropped her head and simply said "yes, I would do anything to let you love me again."

Tilly looked down, she couldn't stand to see Jen like this, so broken and upset. She knew that she was still in love with Jen and she wanted more than anything to be able to be in her arms. But her heart was sore and she didn't know that she could stand Jen's yo-yo decision making again. She just wasn't that strong.

"Jen I don't think that I can do this. I cant survive if you change your mind and push me away again. Us and how things have been is killing me." Tilly stood up and went to walk away but Jen reached for her and grabbed her arm trying to pull her back.

" It wont be like that again, I swear Tilly. I just want you. You come first and will from know on."

"Im sorry Jen, I don't think that I can. I do love you. I cant do this" and Tilly walked away. Letting the tears fall like they did nearly every night.

As Tilly walked away, Jen called out to her " I will prove to you that I am worth loving"

Tilly looked back " you are worth loving Jen, your just not willing to put love first" and with that Tilly was gone.

Jen sat in exactly the same position until the darkness fell, her mobile was ringing but as soon as she knew it wasn't Tilly she ignored it. Eventually the coldness set in and she had to move, to go back to the warmth of her room. As she entered Dianne began to question where she had been and if everything was ok. Jen ignored her and went straight to her room, slamming the door like a teenager. She lay on her bed hugging her pillow for the smallest amount of comfort. Exhausted from crying she began to fall asleep.

Tilly was going frantic in her room, she had been regretting how she had treated Jen. She knew all she had wanted was her, but she felt so angry for all the times Jen had pushed her away and then pulled her back, only to repeat the same thing again. Tilly looked at the sketch she had drawn from memory of Jen, running her fingers over the teachers face. Tilly held it to her chest and whispered that she loved her. Nervously Tilly picked up her phone and created a new message. A message to Jen, she deleted several versions of it but then finally selected send.

_Do you honestly love me? And you wont push me away again? I cant just take your word for it. I need proof. Show me you love me. Prove your love to me! please xxx_

The message sent.

Jen felt a vibration stirring her from her sleep. Sleepily she looked at the screen, she thought she must be dreaming because Tilly was the name on the screen. She opened the message and read it. Prove her love? How was she meant to do that? Dream or not she knew she had to reply.

_I do love you, more than you could possibly know. I will prove my love to you. xxx_

Smiling Jen didn't know how she was going to prove her love to Tilly but she couldn't fail at this task, it was too important.

_ You can start proving it to me tomorrow. xxx_

Jen replied.

_I will start now xx_

Jen grabbed her sketch book and quickly drew out a heart, with a lock in the middle. She lay the picture on her chest and took a picture using her mobile. Sending it with the caption you hold the key.

_Nice start, keep working on it though xx_

Jen closed her eyes, unlike Tilly she still had to go to college in the morning, she knew it was going to be a productive day but not in the sense of her actual job. It was more going to be a work of the heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jen woke up rubbing her eyes and instantly she grabbed her phone, she had to check. was it a dream or had there really been a message from Tilly asking her to prove her love. Letting out a happy sigh Jen saw the messages and knew that it was real. She had a chance, and she was not going to let it this pass her by. Tilly was going to be back in her arms where she belonged.

Jen started getting herself ready for college, she couldn't shake the smile from her face. Dianne was there making breakfast, Jen tried to slip past her and leave but she didn't manage that. She could swear that it was worse than living with her parents sometimes.

"I really don't have time for breakfast Dianne."

"school is not for another hour? how do you not have time for it. Sit down and eat." Jen began to eat as fast as she could and swallowed her coffee down quickly, regretting that action as it burnt the entire way down. Jen grabbed her bag and headed out quickly.

Getting to school with still plenty of time, Jen headed up to her classroom and switched on the computer. She logged in and began to access the admin files for the students. She searched _Evans _and a choice of five students came up. Jen knew instantly which student she wanted. Her heart raced a little as she double clicked on the students name, she was breaking the rules accessing student information for private use but she didn't care. She had the address she needed.

Now opening up a webpage for a local flower delivery service, Jen ordered a dozen red roses and wrote in a message for the card. She then selected another site and ordered a bouquet of lilies and writing another personal message. Jen repeated this for four more sites. She really hoped Tilly loved flowers.

Clearing the search logs for the computer just in case anyone saw that she had been sending flowers to a student. Jen whipped out her phone and text Tilly.

_ Morning beautiful. I hope you slept well? Sorry to say but I need you to stay home for a little while you have 7 messages being sent your way. Shouldnt be too long. sorry if you had plans xxx_

Jen started to set up for one and only class of the day, just as the students walked in her phone beeped. she dashed to check it quickly.

_ How presumptuous of you that I would stay in and wait! Luckily for you I had planned to stay in and have a chill out day. will look forward to my messages. x_

Jen sent a quick reply of three kisses and then began her lesson making sure that her phone was on silent.

Tilly pulled herself out of bed, it felt strange knowing she didn't have to study, she was relived that the heartbreak from Jen was over because study had been the only thing to distract her. Now she could enjoy Jen waiting to prove herself.

Tilly wanted to see how much Jen really cared for her. That it wasnt just the words she needed to hear. Pulling her duvet down the stairs Tilly took up her position on the sofa with her pile of books waiting for Jens deliveries.

Tilly didn't have to wait long when there was a knock at the door. Opening it and signing for the box, Tilly opened it once she had pulled it inside. In the box was a potted Orchid, it was truly beautiful and there was card attached to it.

_ My Tilly beauty does not compare to you. _

Tilly loved the beautiful potted plant and took it up to her room and put it pride of place on her window ledge. she slipped the card into her diary. Tilly was going to text Jen and say that the first one had arrived but she decided to make her sweat it out a little and she would text her after the seventh had arrived. Returning back to her books Tilly's excitement was brewing and she began to feel a little impatient.

An hour passed and there was a know at the door. Another package this time it was a bouquet of red roses. Tilly smiled at them and was amazed by how beautiful they looked. No one had ever sent her rose before. Closing the door Tilly read the note.

_College isnt the same without you. Watching you gets me through the days. My art room misses you. I miss you. _

Tilly couldn't believe the message that Jen had put. It was such a risky message to write but she had absolutely loved it and it meant that Jen really was being honest with her last night.

Before she had a chance there was another knock at the door_. _It was another bouquet this time a dozen orange roses. Tilly had never seen them before, she didn't even know that they existed.

_ I dont know if you know this but... I love you Tilly Evans. _

Tilly was smiling, she hadn't felt this happy for a very long time, well since she had first met Jen. She didn't know that she had enough vases for all the flowers Jen brought her. She didn't know how to explain it to her parents either, but it was worth it.

Tilly was nearly half way, she was getting a little annoyed at being stuck inside though but it was for Jen so it was worth the weight.

Jens classes for the day had finished so when the last student left she quickly dialed Tilly's mobile number. It rang for what seemed forever and then went to voicemail. Jen was slightly gutted by this. Tilly heard her phone ringing but was in the middle of signing for a dozen white roses and just as she went to close the door a man turned up with the biggest bouquet of lilies she had ever seen that were in a gorgeous vase. struggling inside Tilly looked at her phone to see it was Jen the missed call was from, deciding to stick to her plan of only contacting Jen when the deliveries had all been she turned to the newly arrived cards.

_You are the cutest when you wrinkle your nose to concentrate on your drawing. I hope that you are drawing me because you are my inspiration._

_and.. _

_I wish that I had met you months earlier so I could have changed my placement. That way I could have been yours for always x_

Tilly lost her resolve she just had to message Jen and tell her how much she loved all the flowers so far.

_Thank you for the beautiful flowers, 2 to go. The notes are very romantic. I wish I had found you before your placement too. but if you prove yourself you will have me always xx_

Jen felt her phone vibrate, she was walking into town after being able to finish early, she needed to go and buy something special for Tilly. Looking at the screen she smiled at the message and replied to it.

_Im glad that you like them, the best is still to come. I cant wait for always then. I love you xxxx_

Jen knew that the last bunch of flowers should have been there shortly so to carry out her plan she needed to get to Tillys house shortly, hopefully before the girls parents came home.

Shortly Jen had another text from Tilly

_Miss Confident. 1 to go. x_

That was Jens cue she pulled up just round the corner from the red heads house grabbing the gift that Jen had brought she carefully went to the girls front door and knocked hiding her face behind the teddy bear holding the note that said can I come in.

Tilly opened the door, read the note and then pulled the teddy down out the way and saw Jen stood there. Tilly's stomach was doing backflips and her heart was pounding faster. She pulled the teacher inside before anyone saw.

"Jen what are you doing here?" Tilly was smiling so much and was just overwhelmed that she had gone to so much effort.

" Well a beautiful woman told me that I had to prove my love to her. Which I am in the process of doing. and I thought you might like a bear when you missed me."

"oh Im going to miss you, am i? Jen smiled at the question.

"yes you are going to miss me, because you love me"

Tilly stepped closer to Jen her lips almost touching the teachers, Jen parted her lips and was staring at Tilly's lips. Hoping that she would be able to kiss those lips. But instead Tilly whispered "you haven't proved it yet but you have earned" and with that Tilly kissed Jen on the cheek. Jens heart was beating out of her chest, she would have done anything to keep those lips on her cheek.

Jen smiled " I have to keep working, oh should I go then"

Tilly gave her a quick look and said that she didn't say she had to go. Tilly went to her and slipped her hand into Jens. The rain had started so Tilly shut the door and put a film on. Jen went to sit next to Tilly but she was worried as to how close she was allowed to get. Jen found it strange that the one who was now controlling the speed and direction of this relationship. It was a feeling that was unnerving to her but she would do anything for Tilly and she was happy to let the girl be in control.

As the movie was carrying on Tilly was finding it hard to be that close to Jen and not have contact with her. Jen was her drug and she couldn't stand to be that close but yet that far from her. So Tilly edged her way closer to Jen. Taking her hand and lifting it round her shoulders and slipped her hands into Jens. Jen let out a sigh and Tilly looked up and saw a massive smile spread across her teachers face. Jen dropped her head and kissed Tilly on the head.

"Don't think that you are off the hook this is just more comfy" Tilly smiled and couldn't hide her happiness.

" ok if you say so" Jen was loving having Tilly in her arms, she began to feel slightly tired and struggled to keep her eyes open. Jen soon fell asleep and Tilly could feel the older woman's head leaning against hers and she loved that feeling. She placed a kiss on Jen's hand. Tilly could feel her eyes beginning to close and she lost focus on the film. She fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had gone past and Tilly thought that maybe Jen had had enough of her, that she didnt want to try and prove her love to her. She looked at the flowers and the Teddy Jen had brought her and she tried to shake that feeling off. If she wasn't bothered then she wouldn't have gone to all that trouble and all that effort. It still didn't answer the question though why she hadn't heard from Jen.

Tilly knew that she was being stubborn, Jen was meant to be proving herself so Tilly refused to text or call her first. The ball was in Jen's court so to speak.

Tilly was waiting outside the college gate for Maddie, she was just finishing up her last exam and then they were going to go into town and start the holidays properly. As Tilly was waiting she began to feel paranoid like someone was watching her but every time she looked around she couldn't see anyone. Finally she looked up and there was Jen stood up at her window staring at Tilly. Tilly smiled and Jen waved to her, her heart started to beat faster. Tilly saw Jen reach down and pick up a piece of paper and it had a large letter I on it and then she dropped that to the floor and the word LOVE was visible then Jen dropped that sheet and TILLY and then EVANS were shown.

Tilly couldn't believe it what if Jen had been spotted by someone other than her, anyone could see her. That was definitely a case of proving her love and a risky way of doing it. Tilly felt all the panic and worry of the past few days fall away Jen was still working on winning her back.

Tilly was going to pop up and see Jen to thank her but Maddie started to walk towards her, so she grabbed her phone and quickly typed a message to Jen. It was the best that she could do.

_WOW! you are very brave Miss Gilmore. what if someone had seen? for your effort you can if you so wish spend the evening round mine. Free House x_

_PS: where have you been the last few days? not that I missed you or anything xx_

As Tilly began to walk away with Maddie hanging off her arm and moaning not about the exam but what the teacher was wearing and that some of the students obviously didn't care what they looked like, Tilly switched off and let her thoughts drift to Jen. Just as they were about to enter the coffee shop Tilly's phone went off. She tried to look at the message but was worried Maddie would look so left it in her pocket. She was absolutely dying to read what Jen had replied.

Eventually after being served they positioned themselves on to the sofas, Tilly moved to sit slightly away from Maddie.

"Am I not good enough to sit next to now Til's?" Maddie jokingly questioned. She was very aware of how odd Tilly had been acting, even for her.

"No its not that, I just thought if we spread out a little when the others get here no one would have stolen there seats. Tilly hoped that Maddie would buy this answer and not question her further. She decided to hold off on reading the text. It was taking all her willpower not to look, and she knew that Jen would probably be staring at her phone waiting for her reply.

Time lapsed and Maddie carried on talking about herself, Tilly lost all interest and gave in to what she wanted and took her phone out. Even just seeing Jens name on the screen made her smile. Luckily Maddie only cared about herself and didn't notice. She finally got to read the message.

_Some people are worth the risk! Oooo I feel honored! Yes i'll be there what time? I have a present for you, well maybe 2! btw... you look amazing and I cant stop thinking about you. xxxxxxx_

Tilly was so happy that Jen had said she was worth the risk and presents she liked the sound of that. She wasn't materialistic and she knew that Jen wasn't either. She knew that presents would mean something meaningful and sentimental. She hoped anyway that Jen knew her well enough that she couldn't buy her love.

_Don't be cheeky miss, you are still on probation after all. My parents will be gone from 5 so as soon as you are ready. x_

Tilly smiled as Jen replied instantly with a smiley face. Tilly knew that she must have been sat there with her phone open on the screen ready and waiting, because Jen could never text that fast. Tilly lost interest in being sat around talking about pointless rubbish that was meant to be important, Even Jono had joined in with the gossip. Tilly stood up and said that she had a headache and was going to head home. Really she wanted to just go and prepare for Jen get to her house.

Jen was waiting, staring at the clock. She could have sworn that it was moving backwards but she only had ten minutes to wait. She called out to her class to start packing up, that when everything was tidy they could go and enjoy the weekend. All the students rushed wanting to be out and heading home just that little bit faster and Jen was relieved of this. When the bell went Jen was locking up her classroom and walking as fast as she could to her car.

She shot through the front door great full no body else was home so that she could just get done and get to Tilly as quickly as she could. Shower, change, hair and make up, Jen felt so nervous. She always did when she saw Tilly, It was like her stomach was filled with a million butterflies and there was such anticipation and tension between the two of them. Jen loved this feeling but just wished she wasn't so nervous of a teenager. She has been in love before she shouldn't feel like this but with Tilly nothing followed the lines of normal convention. Tilly was a whole new entity which had no instructions or how to guides. Jen liked this but she was also scared that she might do something wrong again and mess it up.

It was 4:30 Jen had got done so quick she was now sat around waiting to be able to leave and see Tilly. Sitting on her bed she had never felt so impatient. Deciding she would rather sit n wait in the car so that she could at least go when Tilly's parents had left she grabbed the presents for Tilly and headed to her car.

Pulling up slightly round the corner to Tilly's house Jen could see that her parents car was still in the drive. She couldnt stand not having contact with Tilly any longer so she text to tell her she was here and waiting.

Tilly couldnt help but smile as she received Jen's text she was here early and couldnt wait to get in and see her. That was adorable, and she told her so in her reply.

_You are the most adorable person I have ever met. Well if your feeling brave and want to meet my parents you can come in now?_

This was a test for Jen, although her parents car was still there her parents had actually left earlier in a taxi deciding that it would be more relaxing for them. Tilly just wanted to see what Jen would actually endure to be able to see her and spend time with her. Tilly's phone beeped.

_OK Im coming in... protect me... please xxx _

Tilly couldn't believe it. Jen was actually willing to come in a brave her parents just to spend time with her. Before she could reply there was a knock at the door. Tilly opened it straight away smiling. She could instantly see how nervous Jen was. She was practically shaking. Jen stepped inside and began to look to see where Tilly's parents where.

Tilly leant forward and kissed Jen slowly on the lips and she could see the panic in Jens eyes, worried they would be caught by the girls parents. Tilly ignored her and kissed along to Jens ear where Tilly whispered softly.

"My parents left 20 minutes ago" As soon as she had said it Tilly could feel Jen let out a sigh of relief. And before the young girl knew what was happening Jen captured her lips in her own and kissed her passionately. Tilly smiled pulling away from the kiss. " Good Job you passed that test and a kiss like that was allowed."

"oh really"Jen replied, She forgot that her hands were full and went to tickle Tilly but instead managed to drop everything that she was trying to hold.

Tilly bent down and picked up a large canvas that had fallen to the floor. removing the paper it was wrapped in she saw one of Jens paintings. It was of the beach, there beach, the most amazing day of Tillys life, where she had known that she loved Jen. But it wasnt just a picture of the scene and statues. in the picture was Jen exactly how she had looked that day. and wrapped in her arms Jen had drawn Tilly.

Tilly didnt know what to say, she couldnt believe it. The picture was incredible, it was beautiful, it was them. "Jen it's, Im lost for words. I love it"

" Tilly you said I had to prove to you I love you, so I thought what better to do so than showing you the exact moment where I realized not only that I love you but that you are my soul mate and that you complete me."

Tilly wrapped her arms around jen and hugged her tightly.


End file.
